Lost in Fear
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: [The short sweet verison.] Two teenagers enter Slenderman's woods. Can they both make it out a live? Will they forever wander, lost in fear?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Slender: Haunt (which have me some inspiration for this.) or Slenderman (sadly.)

Please, have some mercy when you review and stuff. I'm not the best, but bear with me. So, let's start Lost in Fear. (Almost typed Nightmare... o.o; )

-Slender's Oldest

**[Chapter One: Proof]**

[Gaara/Munich's pov.]  
Gaara hauled her weight over the fence to drop down on the other side. Her friend, Munich, followed, her golden blonde hair falling into her face.  
"I don't see why you wanted to come here." Gaara muttered. Or it would seem that way to anyone who didn't know her. She seemed incapable of raising her voice above a loud whisper. Munich looked over at the small auburn haired girl.  
"I'm gonna prove that there is no Slenderman." Munich snapped, pushing her hair back. The other girl shook her head, her short blood red hair brushing the corners of her mouth. "It's nothing, but a made-up story to scare idiots."  
"You shouldn't talk bad about something in its own home." Gaara started to walk, pulling out a camera. "I think he's -very- real."  
"Says the girl with the name of a cartoon-"  
"-Anime.-" Gaara jumped in. Her parents had named her after Gaara of the Sand from Naruto and the red head was very proud of it.  
"-Character." The blonde followed nearby. The girls made their way over the gravel path. A blinding light halted their progress. "What in the world?!"  
"It's just a truck." Walking past the light, Gaara saw the dark grey truck.  
"Well, we're not alone here." With a small noise of confirmation, the auburn head picked up a folder.  
"One of ten?" She must.  
"Who leaves their folder lying on some truck?" The other angrily wondered out loud. "Geez, how dumb can you- Gaara, where you going?"  
"Right here." She picked up some batteries and an old photo. "I'll just put this in here..." Into a pocket of the folder, it went before she continued. "Let's go this way." And on they went. Gaara' s black shirt, pants and coat made it hard for her to be followed without a flashlight, Munich noted. Like a female Slenderman. A small chuckle escaped from her. Then her... companion?… Gaara wasn't her friend… More of a companion right then. The two could never be friends, but anyway, she pushed a gate open. A shrill scream resounded throughout the park. The two girls stopped in fear.  
"What the inferno was that?" Broke the silence after the scream. Munich's voice had abandoned her and it was not coming back. At least not yet. "Whatever it was, we need to keep going." Gaara threw a bluish grey glance around. "He knows we're here." Munich regained her voice, through it was strained.  
"There's no such thing as-" A figure appeared nearby. He was tall, extremely slender, and dressed in a business suit. He had no face, but there was the impression of where his nose and eyes should have been. But that was it. That could only be the Slenderman. "Run!" And the blonde took off without even seeing if the red head had followed. Which Gaara had silently done.  
"This way." She grabbed the other's arm and pulled her into an abandoned house devoid of furniture. "We should be safe-" As she shut the door, Munich picked something up.  
"What's this for?" A key was tossed at her.  
"I dunno, but we should hold onto it. C'mon." She started up a staircase. "There has to be a reason for this to still be here..." Silence followed. "Ah! A page!"  
"Gaara..."  
"Hmmm?" Came from the younger girl.  
"I'm scared." Munich looked up at her face as she came down the stairs.

"Don't be." She muttered. "We stick together and we will be safe."

"Let's get this over with." Munich put on a brave face. "So, I can go home and forget this ever happened."

AU: I think I have to keep my chapters short, because of my Kindle. It's being a meanie. So, I'm sorry that is short for my first chapter, but I have to figure all this out. So, please, give opinions and I'll see you tomorrow.

-Slender's Oldest


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Slender: Haunt (which have me some inspiration for this.) or Slenderman (sadly.)  
Please, have some mercy when you review and stuff. I'm not the best, but bear with me. So, let's start Lost in Fear. Why do I wanna keep typing _Lost in Nightmare _as the title?  
~Slender's Oldest

[Chapter two: It's Murder]

Gaara took her auburn hair out of its ponytail and then tied it back out of her face. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Munich watching her closely, as she thought.

_There's only one way out of this house... _With great dread, she mentally added. _and only one way out. _She took a deep breath and took on a brave facade, even though fear gnawed at her mind and morale. Then she glanced at Munich, who was no longer watching as if Slenderman would appear out of nowhere and kill her. It was sad. The once proud and headstrong blonde reduced to almost nothing, but a fearful, whimpering child. Something, some voice in her head, told Gaara that neither teen would survive this completely intact.

"Alright, Munich. Let's go." Gaara adjusted her black hoodie and checked to make sure that the key and folder had stayed in their place. To her silent delight, they were there. Her pacing hadn't upset them.

***[page break]***

"Munich, c'mon on!" The auburn grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her along across the field in front of an abandon factory, where a page had told them to get to the boat. "Just a little bit farther." Gaara looked over and smiled at her companion. "Then we can put this nightmare behind us."

_We might actually make it out alive._ Alive, but with some scars and stories to tell. They'd survived _the_ Slenderman. Gaara Montmorency and Munich Wiliamson. With the euphoria that came from that, Gaara realised Munich's hand and started running, faster and faster. Suddenly, something felt all wrong. Gaara slowed to a halt. Then looked over her shoulder. Seeing no one, she looked around. Where was Mun-

Munich's loud scream stopped all thought.

"Gaara!" The auburn went running off toward the screaming, digging deep to run. Thank goodness, she actually ran when her military brother came to visit her, but she shook her head.

_Focus. A life is at stake here. _The weight of those words made her add something else in fright. _No, not Munich. _Even though they'd never been friends, due to their loyalties, Gaara didn't care. She kept running. Until there was Munich, wrapped in a tendril of the faceless male.

"Let her go!" Her hand's grabbed onto Munich and then she threw all her weight backwards, freeing her companion from the creature's oddly loose grip. Using the left-over momentum, Gaara turned and shoved Munich in a random direction. "Go!" The blonde did as ordered, followed by the auburn. They ended up back at the abandoned factory. Once inside, Munich snuck tofloor and openly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. This is all my-"

"Shut up." She looked up at her. "We're getting out here somehow, I promise. Even if it kills me."

"B-but that...that _thing_ is in the way."

"And?" She looked at her. "We're getting out of here, monster in the way or not." Gaara gave a fake brave smile. Munich smiled some.

"Okay." They hugged. "See you on the other side." They started running again. Again, they were stopped by Slenderman and Munich was attacked, but this time, he knew better than to let Gaara get ahold of her and he threw her backwards. Munich screamed and thrashed as her companion picked herself up. "Run!" Gaara looked up soon enough to the faceless male kill Munich, a tendril stabbing into her heart. She started running, tripping a few times, cutting her hand open, but making it to the other side.

***[page break]***

She woke up in the hospital. Her hand was bandaged up, she was hooked up to an I.V, and despite her own prayers, she knew that hadn't all been a bad nightmare. Munich was dead...She hadn't saved her only delayed her death and maybe her own as well. A knock came at the door.

"Yes?" A male nurse came in. He was clearly off call. She remembered him vaguely. He was one of the first to take care of the supposed "Slenderman" victim and he seemed to be the only one that had believed her incoherant ramble.

"I guess, you'll be going home soon." He didn't pause for a reply. "I hate to tell you this, but...life's not gonna return to normal."

"Why not?"

"Because you got away." Gaara coughed for a couple seconds. "At least, you're not as bad as some. They lose touch with reality and kill themself." He pushed his banes out his face. "Looks like you'll be stuck with Slender sickness until that baka* kills you."

"Which will be?' The nurse shrugged.

"You'll know when that time comes." He patted her shoulder. "Until then, start running and never stop."

A/N: Okay, that's the end. Made it end with two chapters, so I can focus on _A Final Odyssey_ and my Jeff the Killer one. On that note, anyone have any idea what I'd put that under. If you do, please p.m. me. Thank you, all my freaky darlings, for taking the time to read this.  
Now, good night/ day.  
~Slender's Oldest


End file.
